Smile
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Code Q-Proto 00 couldn't understand her queen, Eve's reasons for staying the humans. Chung couldn't help, but help her understand the meanings behind Eve's words when Proto asked her of her reasons.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 This one shot was written for my 250th reviewer, **An0n Author**! :D The pairing will be Chung x Proto. And... I shall imagine that it's Eve. XD

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Battle Seraph__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Tactical Trooper__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(16)**_

**Proto: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Apple: **_Code Empress__**(?)**_

Alright then, let's move on to the one shot~ :D Also... That's all the characters who will be appearing in the one shot.. Since.. I couldn't think of any "scenes" where they can appear naturally.

* * *

**~Smile~**

* * *

Eve stared at Chung who was lovestrucked by Proto. Eve couldn't understand why Chung was in love with Proto. What is love? How can you tell that you're in love? Is love important in life? Many questions formed inside her head and her memory bank didn't help. Proto knocked Noah back with her drones and walked back to Apple.

"Good work, Proto~ Let's take a little break? Our queen is watching us, so we should pay our respects, right?"

Proto nodded silently as she emotionlessly walked towards Eve and bowed slightly, paying her respects. Eve, who terminated the emotion control curcuit that suppressed her from activating the code necessary for more power.. The power to restore her kingdom.

"Hello."

"According to my database, these humans are not worth your time nor are they should be by your side. May I ask why you spend such precious time with time?"

"...They're worth it. That's all."

Eve couldn't answer the question Proto asked. The only reason is... They're her friends. The people who accepted her. The people who called her their friends. They reached out to her. Eve's eyes closed as a small smile that is barely visible, however... Apple, Proto, and a certain red head with tints of jet black noticed it. Proto's fists were clenched as she couldn't progress Eve's answer nor it's meaning.

She stared at Eve's small smile and at Chung before grabbing his hand and glided away. Apple dropped nearly dropped one of her drone as she hugged it. Eve's head was tilted, showing her confusion which Elsword pat her head for and rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately, kissing her soft lips and... This results in an echoing sound of a slap and Elsword's soft chuckle. Elsword smirked slyly as Eve hesitantly reached her hand out for Elsword.

* * *

"Chung Seiker. Guardian of Hamel. According to my data analysis, you're not a threat."

"I see... Why did you drag me out here?"

"I would like to know the reasons why our queen is willingly to stay beside you humans and willing to fight with you."

"Um..."

"I'll hang out with you. Maybe I can find out the reason."

Chung stared at Proto before faintly blushing and grabbed her hand. Proto was about to unleash an attack on Chung, but.. She was interrupted as Chung ran towards a accessory shop. He began to look for something as Proto was left pondering of his actions. Chung paid for a red ribbon and attached it to the side of Proto's flowing hair.

Chung grinned as he finished tying it up. The shop owner smiled as she stared at the pair. Proto felt her core pounding with a slight pain, but at the same time, there was a swirling emotion where she couldn't help, but feel like she's enjoying something. If she remember correctly, this type of emotion is called "_happiness_".

"Proto.. Do you want to spar a little?"

This grabbed Proto's attention completely as she smirked and her drones floated beside her. She had this aura of confidence flowing around her as Chung chuckled. They traveled to a meadow with the cool, breezy wind.

In a flash, Proto launched herself towards Chung and swung one of her drones. Chung ducked and raised his Destroyer in defense. Proto pushed pressure against his Destroyer and pushed him back. _Queen's Throne_ was activated and Proto glided above Chung and began to swung her drones, dealing damage to Chung. Chung slammed his Destroyer down and released a force that pushed Proto away.

"Wonder Wall."

Once again, Proto was above Chung, however, this time, she brought down numerous spears that slightly scratched him as he swiftly dodged them. He raised his Destroyer into the air and began to fire numerous of missiles that targeted Proto automatically. She couldn't dodge them as she was pushed back a distance from Chung.

"Dread Chase!"

"Cloaking..."

In a moment, Proto disappeared from Chung's sight as he focused on his senses and tried to look for Proto. However, within those seconds, Proto summoned a gigantic drill, burrowing into Chung with its sharp blades. As Chung was stunned from the surprise attack, Proto launched him into the air before releasing a flurry of sharp metal pieces.

"Junk Break... Iron Scraps."

"Carpet Bombing."

Chung calmly fired a signal flare into the sky before waves of airstrikes were made. Chung waited for the moment the waves ended before loading up his Destroyer with a grenade, and began to fire from both sides. Proto took the attack and fired a missile that exploded in front of Chung.

"Hornet Sting."

Chung was pushed back as the missile exploded in front of him. He slipped his mask on as Proto stayed in her position. Chung was gone for a moment before she realized that he was above her. Chung slammed his destroyer down and Proto was flung into the air for a split second. Chung reloaded his Destroyer and at the same time, pushed Proto back until... Both of them tripped over a rock.

"Ah... Sorry.. Proto, are you okay?"

Chung was silenced as his helmet slipped off and Proto's head shot up, which... Resulted in their lips brushing against one another. And the kiss wasn't really helping the situation. The position was awkward enough.

Chung was on top of Proto and their lips were pressed together. Proto's systems began to alert her as her core was heating up. She ignored the alerts and turned them off, acting calm. Proto slyly licked Chung's lower lip, causing him to pull himself away from her and get off her. Proto could still feel her core heating up as she stared at Chung.

_'Chung Seiker.. A Guardian of Hamel.. He's.. An interesting human. Maybe.. The other humans are also as interesting as Chung Seiker. Or... Is it because they accepted our queen when she was unsealed?'_

Chung faintly blushed before picking up his weapon and reached out a hand towards Proto. At that moment, she finally understand the meaning behind Eve's words. Eve, herself couldn't explain the meaning anymore to others, however... Proto was sure that her queen would once again able to recover the emotion she's acquired and the fact that her queen acknowledges these humans.

A smile crept on her face as she finally came to a conclusion. She grabbed Chung's hand as she smiled softly.

"Coming with you wasn't a bad idea. It helped me reach to a conclusion. Thank you, Chung Seiker."

"Y-You're welcome.. Also.. You should smile more. You look prettier with a smile."

Chung faintly blushed as Proto kept her smile as she nodded her head silently. She began to wonder if... Her queen also have someone who she couldn't help, but show more emotions to.

_'Is it... Elsword of the Red Knights..? The Infinity Sword?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Yes! I finished it! I was imagining the scenery and I had to remember something related to Elsword, but I still can't remember... I typed the Author's Note on the Ipad, so... its not perfect. Also... I apologize for the short one shot! I'm sorry **An0n Author**!

Also, my guild: MySoulYourBeats's official pairing... Zenphira! :3 Zak x Clennie x Phi x Ara! XD Okay, that was random... They're all my guild mates.. Yeah, that was random..

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
